Superman: Red Son (film)
| starring = | music = Benjamin Wallfisch | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Superman: Red Son' is an upcoming 2020 American direct-to-video animated superhero film focusing on the DC Comics character Superman. The film will be based on the comic book mini-series of the same name written by Mark Millar and pencilled by Dave Johnson, Andrew Robinson, Walden Wong and Killian Plunkett.Superman: Red Son - Exclusive Trailer Debut for the DC Animated Movie - IGN It is scheduled to be released digitally on February 25, 2020 and on 4K Ultra HD and Blu-ray on March 17, 2020.Warner Bros. Announces Superman: Red Son Release Details | Comic Book.com Plot After the destruction of Krypton, Kal-El’s rocket ship crash lands on Earth...in the Soviet Union. There, the Kryptonian is raised to fight for the ideals of the Communist Party, and becomes Russia’s greatest protector, Superman. However, the emergence of the Soviet Union’s new hero incites conflict and disarray across the globe, and it is forced to take sides as the Man of Steel continues his conquest to take control of various nations across the world for the Soviets. Cast * Jason Isaacs as SupermanSuperman: Red Son Blu-ray Details & Trailer Released | ComingSoon.net * Diedrich Bader as Lex Luthor * Amy Acker as Lois LaneSuperman: Red Son Trailer Released | Comic Book.com * Vanessa Marshall as Wonder Woman * Phil Morris as James Olsen * Paul Williams as Brainiac * Roger Craig Smith as Batman * Sasha Roiz as Hal Jordan * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart * Jim Meskimen as John F. Kennedy * Travis Willingham as Superior Man * William Salyers as Joseph Stalin * Winter Ave Zoli as Svetlana Production In 2013, James Tucker expressed interest in making an animated movie adaptation of ''Red Son for DC Universe Animated Original Movies, such the project is in consideration by Warner Bros. On January 8, 2019, it was announced that a direct-to-video film adaption of the comic is in development, part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line. It will be a stand-alone movie separate from the DC Animated Movie Universe. Jason Isaacs will star as Superman opposite Amy Acker as Lois Lane, Diedrich Bader as Lex Luthor, and Paul Williams as Brainiac, with Roger Craig Smith as Batman and Vanessa Marshall as Wonder Woman. Also appearing are William Salyers as Joseph Stalin, Jim Meskimen as John F. Kennedy, Phil Morris as James Olsen, Sasha Roiz as Hal Jordan, Phil LaMarr as John Stewart, Travis Willingham as Superior Man, and Winter Zoli as Svetlana. Anna Vocino, Greg Chun, Jim Ward, Jason Spisak, and Grey Griffin will be in the film, with undisclosed roles. The film will be released in 2020. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2020 animated films Category:2020 direct-to-video films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Batman films Category:2020s action films Category:American action films Category:Animated superhero films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video films Category:Films produced by Sam Register Category:Films based on works by Mark Millar Category:Films directed by Sam Liu Category:Film scores by Benjamin Wallfisch